


RIVAMIKA WEEK 2020

by Nezukokamado_78



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezukokamado_78/pseuds/Nezukokamado_78
Summary: This something that takes places after the soldiers return from their failed expedition of capturing the female titan, where Mikasa disobeyed her Captain and thus, getting him injured while saving her life. She takes it upon herself to take care of him and to apologize as well.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	RIVAMIKA WEEK 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one shot, It is my first time writing Rivamika but I REALLY tried to keep the characters close to canon. constructive critics are appreciated also if there are any grammatical mistakes than please excuse me as it's not my first language. Also it entirely anime based so NO SPOILERS. Anyways, enough chit chat, enjoy the story! ^_^

The day was depressing as the survey corps came back from their expedition and had lost many good soldiers. What was even more devastating was that they couldn’t capture the female titan and had to retreat. But not a lot of them came back, Captain Levi, who had lost his entire squad, couldn’t answer the harsh remarks of the crowd they were greeted to. The people were disappointed that the survey corps haven’t brought any fruitful results despite paying their high taxes.

  
“Was it worth it huh? Are you proud of yourselves?!” one woman roared.

“What do we all pay you for anyway?!?” one man from the crowd bellowed in anger.

“Commander Erwin, are you taking your rank seriously?!” another one yelled.

  
It went on and on as they walked on the path directed towards the HQ, they were unable to answer any of them. Mikasa felt their words hurting her and Eren, she glanced up from the bottom of the wagon to be met with Captain Levi’s back. She can tell that he was despondent, suddenly she saw a man coming up to Levi with rather an embarrassing look and a sheepish smile. She was confused as the way he approached the Captain was different from the rest of the crowd.

“H-Hello, Captain. I’m Mr. Ral, and I’m Petra’s father, it’s very nice to meet you. Now I know that fathers have a hard time letting go and I’m glad that my daughter is among your squad, but isn’t she still young to marry? She said in this letter that she has dedicated her whole life to you” the man said while taking out the letter from his pocket.

  
Mikasa’s eyes widened as she wasn’t expecting her captain to have someone special and what she didn’t expect was the sting in her heart  
_‘Did she loved him and were they a thing? Why do I feel like my heart is sinking into my stomach? Why do I feel like I am hurt?’_ she thought about all of these questions but there was no one to answer.

  
She kept watching how her Superior walked ahead without answering whatever the aged man was saying. She had wished the wagon would go faster because the crowds’ words make the way longer than usual.

*******************************************************************************************************

Back at the headquarters, most of the soldiers who were wounded ended up in the infirmary getting themselves treated, Mikasa was with her group of friends in the mess hall, eating her food, though the taste seemed bland it was probably because of what happened that didn’t make the food taste as good as it should be.

“We were so close in capturing the female titan…”, Jean spoke which broke the silence.

  
Armin nodded in approval “Still, she had a lot of unexpected abilities that outsmarted us..”. Eren was still replaying the fight he had with the female titan while staring at the table with eyes filled with emptiness

“ I…I didn’t make the right choice..” he grumbled with regret.

“Don’t blame yourself, Eren. Finish your food”, Mikasa commanded as she pushed the plate closer to him.

There was silence among them as they weren’t having quite the appetite to finish their food, Mikasa was no different, she only stared at her plate and took a bite reluctantly. Her onyx orbs took glances at the table where all the higher-ups were having their food and discussing their next move in capturing the female titan, she was looking for someone familiar while squinting her eyes to get a better look but she couldn’t find that person. She wondered where Corporal was and why he wasn’t here eating with the superiors, her mind went back to the moment where Mr. Ral was talking to Levi, who was already broken and the man’s words weren’t making it any better. Given that he lost his entire squad, it is no wonder that he wouldn’t be out here eating. She also felt guilty for disobeying him which resulted in him sustaining an injury due to saving her. She decided that later she’ll go check on him and will bring some food as a way of showing her gratitude, it’s the least she could do after getting saved.

*******************************************************************************************************

The halls were silent and dimly lit by candles as it was curfew time. However, there were sounds of boots striding along the wooden boards, it was late but still, she managed to muster up the courage to bring some food along with her in case Levi was hungry, she was still feeling guilty and realized that she didn’t hate him like she used to. She began to understand his ways and his intentions and wanted to apologize for her actions on the expedition and to take care of his injury if needed. Once she arrived at his door, she took a breath before bringing her fist against the door and knocking on it.

  
“Who is it? State your name and business.”, A monotonous voice replied in a tone that hinted that the person wasn’t in the mood to interact or meet with anyone.

“It’s me, sir cadet Mikasa. I came to check on you and…to apologize”, she said the last part with guilt, hoping that he wouldn’t deny her visiting.

A few seconds later, she heard the door opening and was met with Levi who needed sleep, he had furrows on his forehead which showed how much he wasn’t pleased by her visit, but still, he didn’t refuse her.

“I am sorry to bother-“

“Levi.”, he stated in his usual tone, cutting her off.

“Sorry?”, she gave him a perplexed look.

  
“Call me Levi when it’s just the two of us alone, brat,” he explained and eyed her up and down with his half-lidded gaze, seeing the tray of food she was carrying.

  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair while moving the side along with the door, giving her wide space to enter. She got the hint and went inside his office and placing the food on his desk. She turned around, seeing Levi closing the door.

  
“U-Um…I’m sorry for what happened earlier, si- I mean Levi” she immediately corrected herself from blurting out anything that would probably make him further upset.

  
“It happens whenever we lose soldiers and come back with a failed expedition”, he said with hands shoved in his pockets while walking closer to his desk though he tried his best to not show any sign of having any injury.

  
“Uh? That’s not what I mean…I meant…whatever happened in the forest”, she explained herself while looking down with her arms hanging down her sides.

  
“Ah, I see” he understood what she meant and sat down on his desk while taking a side glance at her before looking at the tray. He wasn’t really mad at her but he was glad that she brought him food because he didn’t feel like eating before, especially in the mess hall with everyone.

  
“It wasn’t…right of me to disobey you and because of that you got injured…I’m sorry and thank you for saving my life back there, Levi”, she spoke softly with a face that showed regret.

  
“It’s alright, brat. Don’t worry about it.", he stated plainly.

  
“Um also…there’s one thing…”, she continued.

  
“Hm?” he glanced up at her from his plate of food.

  
“I’m sorry about your squad and…your fiancé…” she again felt a pang of pain in her heart, making her feel something which she couldn’t describe.

  
“My what…?” he arched a brow and had a perplexed expression on his face. He couldn’t believe his ears that Mikasa would mention something like this.

  
“Petra...Petra Ral? She was your fiancé, correct?” she asked which made Levi roll his eyes, wondering who gave her such an idea.

  
“Wrong, Brat. There wasn’t anything between us. You misheard or may have misinterpreted, she isn’t the one who I had feelings for and neither did she. The titan fumes must be getting in your head, brat” he explained with his brows furrowed as he took a sip from his tea while unusually holding his cup.

  
“W-what?”, his words made her dumbfounded but she grew embarrassed that she was wrong in her assumptions.

  
“You heard me, Don’t assume things brat”, he smirked because he found her reaction to be amusing.  
_’Cute’_ , he thought but wouldn’t word it out, YET.

  
“But si-I mean Levi, I heard that man saying that his daughter wanted to dedicate-“

  
“He misunderstood, she only wanted to dedicate her life to the cause of the survey corps, but nothing more than that. You right Mikasa?”, he asked as arched his brow but deep down he wanted to tease her and make her more embarrassed because he found her blushes too cute for a girl worth 100 soldiers, he wanted to see more of this expression on her face. After all, she always kept a straight face and she always seemed gloomy for some reason he can’t figure out.

  
“S-so, you’re saying that it was a misunderstanding?”, she asked while feeling her cheeks heat up while feeling some sort of relief which she didn’t know why.

  
“It is getting late brat, you should get going to your room”, he spoke after finishing his meal and getting up from his seat but he felt a sharp pain coursing through his entire body because of his injury. He lost his balance and shut his eyes tightly, being ready to endure the fall but to his surprise, it never came, and felt something soft against his body. When he slowly opened his eyes, he was met with Mikasa who was supporting him from his side with one arm draped over her.

  
“Are you alright…Levi?” she asked with concern laced in her tone.

  
“I’m alright, brat”, he shook his head and pulled himself away just to be struck with another wave of pain, making him groan in agony.

  
Mikasa held him tightly, this time not letting him pull away. She wanted to take care of him as she owed him for saving his life. She had guilt and regret written all over her face as she saw Levi’s painful expression. It must be hurting for him, both mentally and physically. She decided to take it upon herself to take care of him until he got better.

  
“Levi, you need rest. Tell me where your room is” she stated as she let him lean on her.

  
“Damn…such a position to be in.”, he grumbled before he pointed to where his bedroom was which Mikasa slowly walked in the direction of his bedroom while supporting him.

************************************************************************************************************

Once they reached his bed, she slowly made him sat down and took off his boots before she lifted his legs gently and placed them on the bed, something which he refused as he wanted to do it himself but Mikasa persisted.

  
“Have a good night, Levi. I’ll be going now.” She did her salute and turned around but she felt a hand grasping on her wrist, telling her to stop.

  
“Stay. Mikasa…” he stated but it sounded more like he was pleading to her ears.

  
“Levi?” she turned to face him, giving a confused look. “Is that an order?”, she asked him in a hushed tone. Her question made him look away as he was pondering on it for a while.

  
“Well, It is not like I want to force you but…”

  
“I understand, Levi…I’ll be with you.”, she said in a tone that was too soft to be recognized.

  
With those words something inside Levi made him relieved and without any reluctance, he leaned his head on her stomach while she was still standing on his bedside. He soon buried his face like a child who wanted to cry would do with his mother.  
She heard a couple of sniffs which made her feel sorry for him while she stroked his head softly, hoping that it would soothe him. She understood that he needed someone to share his unheard scream and sometimes cry his heart out and today was much needed. Seeing him like this was breaking her heart, there was no way that she could leave him like this, not until he says so.

  
“Mikasa, stay here…for the night. Again, it’s not an order. You’re free to say no” he mumbled softly as he pulled his head away from her body.

  
“I guess…I can…stay?” she sounded reluctant at first but her heart was saying to not leave his side.

  
“You sure? Like I said there’s no compul-“

  
“I’ll stay!” she cut him off, this time looking at him, being determined.

  
Levi was slightly taken aback at her answer but as his eyes landed on his hands which were taken in Mikasa’s, he blushed slightly but it wasn’t noticed by the female cadet. He felt his heart beating fast that he looked away.

  
“I-I guess I’ll sleep on the couc-“ she spoke with a sheepish smile but it was her turn to get cut by Levi who suddenly pulled her by her arm, making her lay in bed before he laid next to her and facing her back.

  
“Just shut up and go to sleep, brat…”, he grumbled tiringly while wrapping his arms around her after pulling the sheets over them.

  
Mikasa blushed at his actions but she didn’t argue as she feared that he may make him mad that would get her in trouble, now that she thinks about she was dead set on taking revenge on Levi for beating Eren but after realizing that he was a man who deserved respect, that wish of her’s went out of the window and wanted nothing more than to take care of him and be by his side. These thoughts only made her blush harder than she quickly brushed them away. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Levi’s sleeping face which seemed so peaceful that it made her lips curve into a warm smile.

  
_‘Now that I look closely at him, he’s quite handsome_.’, She thought while moving some of his bangs away from his face. She never saw this side of his and she didn’t know if she was lucky or not but all she knew that she wanted to see more of this side of him. She laid on her side with her back facing him with a smile on her face, being glad that she managed to get rid of the guilt that she had when suddenly she heard something which she couldn't believe her ears.

  
“Love…you…Mikasa”, Levi mumbled in his sleep while thinking of her while thinking that no one heard him.

  
“I…I-I love you, too…” she replied timidly with a gentle and hoped that he didn’t hear her while being asleep.

  
“You say something brat?” he asked with his eyes still closed.

  
“You heard nothing, chibi. Titan fumes must be getting in you head.”, she stated with a smile on her face, teasing him with the nickname at which he frowned.

  
“What did you call me, brat?”, he asked as he turned her around and facing her with an annoyed expression.

  
“I said Chi-bi because I’m allowed to call you something other than your name considering that you made me your official girlfriend”, she replied with a smirk on her lips while supporting her chin on her palm.

  
“Heh, don’t push your luck, brat, or I might punish you.” He made her lay down again and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

  
“Goodnight, Levi” she whispered before burying her head in his chest.

  
“Goodnight, My brat” he smiled softly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

_**The End** _


End file.
